Forward In Time
by Fairy Of The Dark Wind
Summary: After Drew hurt May, she needed to find comfort in someone, and only one person comes to mind. Advanceshipping rated T to be safe.


* * *

Hey its Fairy Of The Dark Wind here with my first one shot, hope you like it

Evil flames aren't welcome, but anything to help my writing structure is :P

Disclaimer- Fairy Of The Dark Wind (me) doesn't own pokemon.

* * *

It toke her awhile to realize it, maybe a good 5 or 6 years. Never did she think he was going to be the object of her love. She guesses it just, happened. She traveled with him for awhile. Settle hints that maybe he was the one. But never thought he would actually be "the one." And that's why she's in Pallet Town, sitting right in front of her hero's house.

She finally figured it out when Drew asked her out. Saying they would be the perfect couple. Before may could react, he kissed her. One thing lead to another, and it ended with may running out with no shirt on. She didn't go home that night; she didn't want comfort from her family. She needed a friend she could go crying to, get comfort from and could think, and then she realized one person wouldn't leave her mind. Ash.

Still thinking maybe this wasn't the best choice, and still emotional from the whole "drew thing", she kept walking toward his house, and then the other way. Finally making up her mind, and trying not to think anymore which wasn't too hard for her, she ran toward ash's house. She got to the door only to almost fall in by it opening. But wait, almost fell? She was in someone's arms. Looking up, and face turning beet red, she was in Ash's arms.

Jumping, and trying to compose her self didn't really work. She looked at ash. He had really changed a lot. He still had his untamed black raven hair, and nice built body, but he was wearing a black wife beater, dark baggy jeans and a matching hat. His soft brown eyes looked at her for a minute, and then he smiled. "May, not that I mind you dropping in like that, but what are you doing here?"

He couldn't believe it, she was here! The very girl that was always on his mind. The very girl that kept him up at night, would jump off a building for, she was there. He couldn't stop starring. Her long brown pony tails still on her head, done up and held by a black bandanna with a white pokeball on it. She had black shorts that were up to her thighs, a white tank top with a black t-shirt over it, black socks that went past her knees, and whit tennis shoes. He looked into her sapphire eyes, only to see she was about to cry.

"I, D-D-Drew, he t-tried to r-rape me," she cried through tears. The first thing Ash thought was where was Drew, and how painful should it be. But he knew it wasn't the time. First, he had to make sure May was okay.

"Are you okay, how far did he get?" Ash asked. He felt like he was going into a panic attack, but he had to try to stay calm, for his May. 'His May', that sounded nice.

"He didn't get that far," she said, "I just need to be with a close friend right now."

"Okay," he said a little disappointed. After all, she said 'close friend'. "Do you want to get changed, get some sleep?"

"Kind of, it's been a long journey," she said, smiling a bit now.

"Come on, I'll get you settled." And they both walked up the steps to Ash's room.

* * *

Light shined into the room as May woke up. She sat up a little confused and looked at what she was wearing. A baggy black t-shirt and shorts. Then the events of the days came pouring back into her mind. She was going to cry, but decided not to, she needed to be strong. She got up and walked down to the living room. Ash was sitting there with Pikachu curled up in his lap watching the TV. She had to admit, he looked hot. And it was then she knew for sure, she loved him.

That was when Ash turned around and saw May. "Hey! How are you feeling?" he was concerned, and that only made May melt more.

"Better," she said. "But I do want to get some new clothes. The ones I wore here remind me of, yeah." She said the last part really small. Almost embarrassed that she wasn't strong enough. Ash got up and walked over.

"You want to go shopping?" he asked. He knew that would cheer her up a lot, or he didn't know her at all.

"Is there any good malls here?" she smirked. She was feeling better already.

"Yup, my treat," he smiled.

"But," she said, "I can pay you know!"

"Yeah, but I want to pay."

* * *

A good hour later May walked out of the mall in brand new cloths. She had chocolate brown shorts with a turquoise belt to hold her pokemon. She had a turquoise t-shirt, brown tennis shoes with turquoise stripes and to top it off, a turquoise bandanna with a black pokeball on it. In ash's opinion, she was hot.

"Thanks ash, but you really didn't have to do this," she said.

"Actually, I got you something else to." He said.

He went behind her and toke out a necklace and placed it around her neck. When she finally saw it, she could have cried. It was a heart shaped locket. "Open it," he said, and when she did, she did start to cry. It had both her and ash's name written in fancy writing.

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel," he said. "I wanted to let you know I love you."

"Ash, I love you to." And that was all Ash had to hear before he covered her mouth with his. It started slow, but then May opened up when Ash asked permission with his tongue. When they stopped, they stayed in each others arms until someone talked behind them.

"Aww, how sweet, it makes me want to puke." When they both turned around, they saw green hair with matching eyes. It was Drew. Ash's arms tightened around May as drew walked toward them.

"What do you want drew? As you can see, May doesn't want you here."

"Do you think I care? I came to get what rightfully belongs to me." Drew stated.

"Drew, just leave me alone, I don't like you, little alone love you. I may have given you a chance, but after what you did, I can't forgive. Not now anyways." May started.

"I want to battle you Ash. Winner gets May."

"May isn't a possetion drew."

"Well I love her!"

"Well if you love me, you wouldn't have tried to do what you did!" May screamed, almost in tears."

"One battle, that's it." Drew said.

"Don't worry may, I'll beat him for you."

"You don't have to ash, it's not like I'll go with him if he wins."

"Yeah, but someone needs to show him up, and I'm happy it's gonna be me."

"This battle will now commence," May said "it will be one on one, no substitutes. BEGIN!"

"Okay Roselia, let's go!"

"Come on Pikachu!" ash said.

So the battle went on. Drew just kept yelling attacks, not thinking straight, and ash just told pikachu to keep dodging. Then when there was an opening, ash told pikachu to use volt tackle, knocking roselia out.

"And the winner is ash!" may screamed happily and ran over to give him a kiss. Drew just walked away defeated.

* * *

That night, they were sitting on the beach watching the sunset as they talked.

"I think I'm gonna give up on co-ordinating," may said.

"But why, it's your dream may," Ash said confused.

"Well, ever since I was little, I wanted to sing, I didn't think I would make it though. But now I think it's time I try. Co-ordinating is my biggest dream, but so is singing."

"Well may, whatever you choose, I'll stand by you one hundred percent."

"Thanks Ash, that's why I love you, you always know what to say."

"I love you to may."

And Ash leaned in and kissed may passionately on her lips. May returned it and wished it would never end. But now it was time to move forward, with her new life and love.

* * *

Hope you liked it, remember, evil flames are not welcome, but if you have any ideas, i`ll enjoy to hear them

~Fairy Of The Dark Wind out~


End file.
